Brett Torres
)]] Name: Brett Torres Gender: Male Age: 16 Hobbies and Interests: Movies; specifically Action and War, History, FPS Shooters, Military Fiction Appearance: Brett is around 5’6, with a decent build about him. He weighs around 140 lbs, he isn’t fat but isn’t completely comprised of muscle either. He has a full, round face and a small nose. Brett is never without his America headband, which he uses to keep his unkempt light brown hair back out of his face. Brett’s hair is usually greasy and tangled due to a lack of conditioner and without his headband it falls just in front of his brown eyes. He has clean white teeth, which he is very proud of. Brett has a notable slouch, which he has never seemed to shake, prevalent in his walk and very identifiable. Brett isn’t fashion challenged, but he doesn’t take particular care when picking his apparel. Brett’s clothing is best described as average, jeans and a t-shirt, a sweater when appropriate. Brett cleans up well enough when required. Biography: Brett was born in a small suburb in Pittsburgh, the second son of Michael and Angelica Torres. A typical American family by all accounts, Brett’s father worked full time as a salesman and his mother worked part time as a secretary. Brett was born into a close-knit family, with several uncles and aunts living in the immediate vicinity. Brett had a happy childhood and his parents often gave him free reign in terms of wandering the neighbourhood during his free time. Brett made friends with many of the local children and was never in want of a playmate. Taking an interest in sports, Brett played both Baseball and Soccer as a child but ultimately dropped these sports as he entered High School. Brett during his childhood had a particular passion and fascination for films, particularly those involving warfare and the United States Marines. He would often stay up late to view them, and play “Army” with the other kids in the neighbourhood. His family ever since the inception of the act, were avid watchers of The Program and relentlessly Pro-American and Pro-Government. Brett was allowed to start viewing the show with his family at the age of 13, and was instantly hooked. Showing curiosity towards such things, Brett’s father and family tried their hardest to further his interest, hoping one day Brett would grow up and pursue a career in the military or something similar. Brett’s interest in the military only continued as he aged. Along with it, came a desire for knowledge. Brett was never the smartest student in his class, and did not particularly excel in any subjects like other students. While Brett is always open to learn something new, he doesn’t always fully comprehend the true meaning of the information. While his family life is happy, Brett never had an opportunity or the reason to rebel against his family’s belief. As such has adopted them all, including some particularly diehard xenophobic, nationalist and racist ideals. Although it is important to note that Brett is not consciously aware of them being Racist. Brett’s interest in the military led him being exposed to large amounts of propaganda; even more so then an average Program-Era teen would be shown. Brett firmly believes that America is fighting for the good of all and that as an American he is naturally better than others. Brett hasn’t had many opportunities to talk with foreigners and as such finds it much easier to place blame upon them rather than those in his community or from his country. Brett feels that in every war, be it WWII, Vietnam, Iraq or otherwise, America’s actions were entirely justifiable and defendable. Brett is not a conscious racist, he believes that all Americans share the same inner feelings and that he just happens to be slightly more vocal in regards to them. Brett’s definition of who qualifies as an American is slightly askew, while he believes minorities are Americans as well, it is quite obvious Brett believes Whites hold more power and desirability. Due to both his family and friends holding the same political stance and similar attitude, Brett is rarely reprimanded for these views. Brett can hold a reasonably civil debate on the subject of the government and justice, but his view is solid and uncompromising. Brett has never experienced hardship in his life, or the feeling of inadequacy. He assumes that naturally, this is what every American should feel normally. For this reason in particular, Brett remains ignorant to the hardships of others, and often believes they as a person are inadequate instead of taking their problems seriously. Money never being an issue for Brett, he is very prone to spending it frivolously. As he entered High School Brett had a reasonably large social circle, and while not the most popular student was generally well liked and coasted along just fine. Brett has had several girlfriends over his high school life and is quite proud of the fact he’s no longer a virgin. Brett is relatively easy going and doesn’t have a problem with anyone in particular, although he does tend to avoid the minorities out of both habit and general dislike and he’s thrown his fair share of dirty jokes their way. Brett like many of his generation is an avid gamer and takes a particular liking to military based shooters, or simply FPS’ games in general. While this is not the sole genre he plays, Brett grows easily bored when something is lacking action in not just video games, but all facets of life. Brett mostly excels in Gym and History class, and earns the lowest marks in “boring” classes such as Math and Science. Brett intends to enter the military after he completes high school, something he is fond of reminding his friends of. While military service is compulsory, Brett is different in that he intends to make his entire career out of the military, he often looks down on others who view the service as a waste of their time. Brett often hangs out with other students who share his passion for the military, including several other boys from varying grades who are on track to join the armed forces. Brett by all accounts is a nice enough kid, not prone to bouts cruelty or anger. While this is true, some of his friends are uncomfortable with Brett’s dark sense of humour. Brett himself is aware of his tendency for finding humour in the macabre and rather than supressing it, flaunts it. Brett often tells others he isn’t afraid of death, and often puts up an image of being completely emotionally invulnerable to others suffering. Brett along with his family, are avid viewers of The Program, and while watching with his friends he often jokes about the gorier scenes. In reality, Brett while not being fazed by the violence, doesn’t take any added joy in constantly viewing it and mostly plays this part of his personality up for the enjoyment of others. Advantages: Military oriented, Brett has an interest and fascination with weapons and warfare. Although he has no first-hand knowledge, Brett would have a slight upper hand in terms of knowing the limits and mechanics of any firearms. Brett is extremely well off, both socially and emotionally with no clear enemies. Brett is no stranger to violence and The Program and while not exactly made of muscle, could handle himself in a fight. Disadvantages: Being known as the “military kid”, Brett’s chances of allies would be slim. Many friends would mark him down as a player instantaneously, giving him little room to make alliances. His sick sense of humour is an equally compelling turnoff. Brett is quite a nationalist and is to put it bluntly, racist, making him a target for some. Brett has limited survival skills, and no knowledge of first aid. While Brett wants to be a soldier, he at present has little idea of what exactly that entails. While always looking to learn, Brett does not always fully grasp the implications of some of his actions and cannot easily relate to those from other walks of life. Designated Number: Male Student #21 ---- Designated Weapon: Raven Arms MP-25 Conclusion: Nationalist with a Gun. The entire point of the program, to seperate the weak from the strong. M21 embodies America, and his draw makes it possible for him to prove it. One of my selections for top four. The above biography is as written by Little Boy. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: '''Durriken Lovel, Priscilla Sawyer, Michael Maxwell, Marilyn Williams '''Killed by: Marilyn Williams Collected Weapons: 'Raven Arms Mp-25 (designated weapon) '''Allies: 'Sophie Mason 'Enemies: 'Marilyn Williams, Brendon Arrington '''Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Brett, in chronological order. *Crayola Kids *Small Comforts *Drive *Let's Make Life A Living Hell *Operation Terminated *FINAL REPORT: PROGRAM V1 ENDGAME Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Brett. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Program Characters Category:The Program